021414doirjossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:50 -- 02:50 GG: hey do-r 02:50 GA: oh, hey jossik 02:51 GG: you know what today -s r-ght 02:51 GA: dont remind me 02:51 GG: ? 02:51 GG: Are you okay? 02:51 GA: yeah im fine 02:52 GG: -'m gonna call bullsh-t on that 02:52 GG: what happened 02:52 GA: absolutely nothin 02:52 GG: aga-n 02:52 GG: bullsh-t 02:52 GA: okay ill make it more convincing 02:52 GA: pretend its to the tune of that one song 02:52 GG: ɔ :? 02:52 GG: Wh-ch one song? 02:53 GA: like, 'war doo-uh what is it good for "absolutely nothing!"' 02:53 GA: is that more convincing 02:53 GG: See-ng as how - have no -dea what the fuck youre talk-ng about 02:53 GG: no 02:53 GA: oh cmon its a classic song 02:53 GG: for humans maybe 02:54 GA: dude im fine 02:54 GG: bull 02:54 GG: sh-t 02:54 GG: heres the th-ng do-r 02:54 GG: you are so go-ng to tell me what happened 02:54 GA: cmon please it was like 5 seconds ago, at least give me time to cry and stuff 02:55 GG: no 02:55 GA: isnt this pale and stuff 02:55 GG: youre human 02:55 GA: so 02:55 GG: youve proven before that humans cant be -n pale relat-onhs-ps 02:55 GA: thanks 02:55 GG: bes-des -'m k-nd of -n an open mo-ra-ll-egence 02:56 GG: talk to me dude -'m worr-ed 02:56 GA: im absolutely fine with dealing with this myself 02:56 GG: do-r 02:57 GA: humans dont need moirails, they just sit and fix their problems themselves 02:57 GG: that's stup-d 02:57 GG: let me help you 02:57 GA: no 02:57 GG: yes 02:57 GA: no 02:57 GG: yes 02:58 GA: no 02:58 GG: yes 02:58 GA: noooo 02:58 GG: yessss 02:58 GA: just leave me be, i can deal with my emotions myself 02:58 GG: you can 02:58 GG: but you wont 02:59 GA: yeah i will its what i usually do 02:59 GG: usually 02:59 GG: but not th-s t-me 02:59 GA: im already sitting in a pile with myself 02:59 GA: a pile of maid outfits in this laundry room 02:59 GG: DO-R JUST TALK TO ME JEGUS 02:59 GA: no 02:59 GA: look now ive transformed 02:59 GG: yes 02:59 GG: d-na 02:59 GA: i can roll up in a ball in my wings 02:59 GG: talk to me what the fuck HAPPENED. 03:00 GA: okay this armor is kinda hard to roll up in 03:00 GA: ive rolled up in a ball in a maid outfit in my wings now im fine to be my own moirail 03:00 GG: no 03:00 GG: you arent 03:00 GA: why not 03:00 GG: do-r please just talk to me 03:00 GG: -'m worr-ed about you 03:00 GA: im just being nice by not logging out and ignoring you 03:01 GA: im worried about you too probably 03:01 GG: ಠ_ಠ 03:01 GA: yeah, youve lost a life, go be worried about yourself 03:01 GG: so have you 03:01 GG: we're even 03:01 GA: k so ill worry about me and youll worry about you 03:01 GG: no 03:01 GA: what am i gonna do, type out my tears 03:02 GA: waah, waaaaaah 03:02 GG: what youre go-ng to fuck-ng do 03:02 GG: -s FUCK-NG TALK TO ME JEGUS 03:02 GA: alright 03:02 GG: What. Happened. 03:02 GA: seriad totally 'temporarily' broke up with me but i know its probably gonna be forever because leon is way hotter and older and has magical powers to offer and thats the situation 03:02 GG: Was that so hard? 03:03 GG: Gog fuck-ng damm-t. 03:03 GA: also jack gave me a very morbid valentine of my own heart which he says he ripped out of me in the note so im fairly certain im gonna die because he also gave me my severed head in that other present 03:03 GA: now i need to be alone 03:03 GG: do-r that was probably form your other body 03:03 GA: no it wasnt 03:04 GA: everything in that other body is with null and apparently in jars 03:04 GA: this heart is fresh ripped outta me, and the head was too 03:04 GG: well he probably jumped -nto a doomed t-mel-ne and grabbed a body from there 03:04 GA: i dont even know if thats possible and anyway i dont care 03:04 GG: gfd do-r stop be-ng so depressed 03:05 GA: i could say the same thing to you 03:05 GG: -'m not depressed -'m frustrated 03:05 GG: because youre be-ng so defeated 03:05 GA: ive been defeated 03:05 GA: for like, ever 03:05 GG: *defeat-st 03:06 GA: usually i lighten the mood and try to be silly but fuck that ive been scared shitless 03:06 GG: what happened to the do-r that was all 'WE'RE GONNA K-LL JACK AND WE'RE GONNA W-N" 03:06 GG: that do-r was cool 03:06 GG: also do-r 03:06 GG: ser-ad loves you 03:06 GG: trust me - can tell 03:06 GA: i was being optimistic for the sake of others 03:06 GA: and bullshit she loves leon 03:06 GG: you th-nk she would leave you for some creepy older guy 03:07 GA: yeah 03:07 GG: shes do-ng th-s because we need leons help -n th-s world 03:07 GA: leon is like, a choice hottie 03:07 GG: no -'ve seen h-m 03:07 GA: yeah but shes gonna bang him and what if she likes him more and blah blah 03:07 GG: she wont 03:07 GA: blah blah blah who cares what happens 03:09 GG: do-r 03:09 GG: shut the fuck up 03:09 GA: okay, bye 03:09 GG: -ts go-ng to be f-ne, alr-ght 03:09 GG: jegus 03:09 GG: - have to go 03:09 GG: talk to someone -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:09 --